


how to hide your secret relationship from your friends (step by step guide with pictures)

by PrinceWinter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Crack, Humor, M/M, Rated T for language and some suggestive references, Secret Relationship, chatfic, dirty humor, this is very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWinter/pseuds/PrinceWinter
Summary: Akira's been acting suspicious, and Futaba is on the case.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	how to hide your secret relationship from your friends (step by step guide with pictures)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb thing I made to goof around and test work skins, since I've never used them before. Still, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Just uh. Please enable workskins. Otherwise this is gonna be incomprehensible.
> 
> You can find the skin I used here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842043/chapters/36893073
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter here: https://twitter.com/PrinceWinter15

**Akira's Phone:**

Ryuji  
online  
staying out late again tonite  
again? damn dude what's got you into night life all of a sudden  
nah not like that, just busy  
alright man. dont get hit by a car or whatever  
but then how will i pay my tuition  
lmao tru  
aight man see you tmrw  
seeya

<3  
online  
omw  


**Futaba's Phone:**

Ryuji  
online  
so?????  
yup, out late AGAIN  
omg  
ryuji it has 2 be drugs  
why's that your first assumption???  
sibling senses  
but hes adopted  
shhhhh doesnt matter anyways has he been acting weird lately?? like in a 'drugs' way honestly hes actually been a bit off  
not in a bad way? i think?   
elaborate he volunteered to do the dishes yesterday  
and was humming the entire time instead of complaining   
oh that is DEFINITELY not normal definitely drugs. i mean its pretty cool that the dishes got done  
maybe drugs arent that bad, futaba. ever thought about that  
wow  


Inari  
online  
inariiiii  
Yes?  
akira's been weird lately right  
I'm not sure what you mean.  
like staying out super late and being in a weird good mood  
instead of his usual quiet snarkiness  
I suppose so.  
Why do you ask?  
my magic sibling senses are telling me somethings wrong I see, that is serious.  
He is out tonight, but I can talk to him when he returns to the apartment.  
hell yeah inari. this is why i keep u around Thank you.  


Ryuji  
online  
btw even inari believes in sibling senses  
dont u feel so silly  
dude.  


**Yusuke's Phone:**

Akira Kurusu  
offline  
Akira.  
Do you have a moment?  


Futaba Sakura  
online  
He is not responding.  
WHAT  


Akira Kurusu  
online  
yea whats up  


Futaba Sakura  
online  
Nevermind. He's here now.  
INARI IM GONNA KILL U  


Akira Kurusu  
online  
I was just curious as to what kept you out so late tonight.  
oh  
its nothing dw man  
just studying with makoto  
I see. Good luck then.  


Futaba Sakura  
online  
He says he is with Makoto.  


**Futaba's Phone:**

Makoto  
online  
hey makoto quick question  
Yes?  
is my dumbass awful brother with you  
No.  
It sounds like he's in trouble.  
OH HE SURE IS NOW  
LIAR LIAR PLANTS FOR HIRE  
I don't think that's the saying?  
it is now Okay.  


Akira  
online  
YOURE IN TROUBLE MISTER  
I KNEW YOU WERE SNEAKING AROUND  
IS IT DRUGS??? I BET ITS DRUGS  
bbbb  
what  
bbb b bbb b  
bbb???  
the drugs are taking effect...  
bb b  
bbbbbb  
are you fucking with me or butt texting me bbbb  
alright youre off the hook this time but only because i have no idea what the fuck is going on b  


Ryuji  
online  
aight so i talked to yusuke a bit  
i think we figured smth out  
ok good because i have never been so confused in my life  
wait what?  
he just kept sending me 'b' over and over  
oh shit  
ok thats weird  
yea but still whatd you figure out  
alright so we think this started after like  
a guest speaker came to our school and he REALLY wanted 2 go for some reason  
it was just some guy. a detective i think. super nerdy and pretentious  
go on so he dragged us there, yeah?  
it was so boring lmao  
lmao but like as soon as it FINALLY ended  
me and yusuke look to the left and just  
its like in the cartoons, there was just an akira-shaped dust cloud where he was practically  
wait he was gone??? yup. he just dipped without either of us seeing?  
he got back super late and was all like  
a mess? like his clothes and hair n shit  
the detective guy must be the one who got him into DRUGS still not feeling the 'drugs' angle  
but now im suspicious of mr detective too  


Ann  
online  
Ryuji's been texting me all night!!! What's going on???  
oh we're snooping around in akira's life  
What!!! Why???  
we have a good reason!!!   
hes been acting rly weird and staying out late   
Wait really?  
yeah!!!! all after meeting mr pretentious detective guy or whatever  
You mean the guy that visited campus?  
I think his name was Akechi   
Wait did he do something to Akira???   
we're thinking he's dealing drugs What  


Ryuji  
online  
im looking into mr detective  
was his name goro akechi  
uhhh yea that sounds familiar i guess  
nice. ok  
found anything about him?  
he is the most annoying pretentious loser on the planet.  
oh no  
maybe hes been kidnapping akira every night and forcing him to listen to poetry readings or something but why would that make him weird and happy  
because he is now a broken man oh no  


Inari  
online  
Futaba, I just remembered something.  
yea whats up  
When you were insisting on bugging Akira's phone.  
He settled for a 'find my phone' app, right?  
OH HOLY SHIT  
I FORGOT ABOUT THAT  
INARI YOURE A GENIUS  
...I am?  


Ryuji  
online  
HOLLA HOLLA BITCH I FOUND THE BOY  
FOR REAL?!  
i forgot i put that fuckin 'find my phone' thing on his phone  
hes on campus in a parking lot  
which one???  
uhhh lot b? by the student center it looks like  
parking lots are classic drug deal locations...  
ok ok ok  
i know where that is  
are you gonna go check on him??? i mean he straight up lied abt where he was so  
ngl now im real worried  
godspeed ryuji

**Ryuji's Phone:**

Makoto  
online  
hey makoto i need backup for something  
Is this about Akira?  
yea hes out in the middle of a parking lot at night apparently  
which uh. seems pretty bad  
That doesn't sound good at all.  
so yea im gonna go to where he is and i wanted someone who can kick ass with me  
I'll meet you outside our building.  


Futaba  
online  
me and makoto are going to the lot  
shit ok  
ill keep you updated!!!  


**Futaba's Phone:**

Inari  
online  
Do you know why Ryuji just ran out of the apartment?  
he's off seeking adventure  
I see.  


Ryuji  
online  
are you at the lot yet???  
yea we just got there  
whats the situation like  
quiet atm  
no sign of akira  
damn theres only one car here  
oh????  
yeah its a rly fancy car too  
priorities!!! check the car!!!!! oh shit good point  


Makoto  
online  
Me and Ryuji are approaching the car.  
ok b safe pls  
ddfff  
makoto????  
There was a scrm from the car ohg  
OH NO

Ryuji  
online  
BREAK THE WINDOW  
ON IT  
RYUJI BUSTIN THROUGH  
RYUJI BUSTIN THROUGH  


Inari  
online  
Should I have ramen or oatmeal for dinner tonight?  
shut up inari this is the important part  
Oh.  


**Yusuke's Phone:**

Yusuke  
online  
dude i think we have to move out now  
What?  
im never gonna be able to look akira in the eyes again man  


**Futaba's Phone:**

Ryuji  
online  
so??? what happened????  
i dont wanna talk about it  
BRUH  
i saw something i was not supposed to  
was detective guy there at least?  
oh he was  
im gonna go sleep forever.  
ryuji?????

Makoto  
online  
makoto what HAPPENED  
Well...  
dont b vague too oh my god i NEED TO KNOW  
Akira was in the car.  
knew it.  
And he was with someone. The detective that visited the school.  
doing drugs???? Futaba.  
what Please figure the rest out yourself.  
I don't want to relive the moment by telling it to you.  
HEY!!!!! MAKOTO DONT DO THIS TO ME!!!! MAKOTO!!!!! WHAT WERE THEY DOING WHAT W wait

**Akira's Phone:**

Futaba  
online  
so your type is pretentious brunets, got it  
next time i visit home you are a dead woman, futaba sakura  
lmao  
what i do in a certain detective's fancy car is none of your business  
LMAO  
.  
wait when you were butt texting me last night  
AKIRA  
gtg  
AKIRAAAA!!!!!!  


<3  
online  
srry about last night  
my friends mean well  
and if its any comfort at that angle they saw more of me than u  
My pride's been through worse.  
Next time, lets make it back to my apartment.  
so theres still gonna be a next time?  
Of course.  
After all, how will I get even with you?  
You did put is through a rather embarrassing situation.  
A  


**Ryuji's Phone:**

Yusuke  
online  
What happened last night?  
And does it have anything to do with the fact that Akira just ran out of the apartment?  
dude u do NOT want to know.  


**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: holy shit this blew up??? thanks guys!!! I'm glad you all enjoyed my silliness :D
> 
> If you want to read something serious (but still with a sprinkling of my sense of humor) Please check out my other Akeshu fic, Somnum Extererri:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889746/chapters/62912818


End file.
